


Mutated Genes (The one where Mark gets pregnant)

by HanWritesTrash



Category: Jacksepticeye- Fandom, Markiplier- Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: AU, Bottom!Mark, Fluff, GIVE THIS A CHANCE ITS GONNA WORK, It's a stupid idea, Jack is still bottom af, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Mark, eh im trash, i have no idea what this is, top!Jack, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanWritesTrash/pseuds/HanWritesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OKAY NOW BEFORE Y'ALL SAY ANYTHING I KNOW JACK BOTTOMS (He is bottom af) BUT I SWITCHED THINGS UP SO SHUSH</p><p>Mark and Jack have been secretly dating for a year and while the subs have no clue, they soon begin to realise you can't keep things secret forever. A impossible biological mutation suddenly turns their world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this may seem a weird one to write but eh! I've had this idea for a while and been writing it on my phone. To clear this up! Jack is still bottom af! Just because I made Mark pregnant doesn't mean he is bottom all the time! SO ENJOY! :)

Running to the toilet for the third time this morning, Mark throws up last nights supper. He leans over feeling worried, it's been like this for weeks now, running to the toilet every morning a few times. It's at the point not even water can settle in his stomach. Mark groans while Jack walks into the room.

"Mark?" Jack says, rubbing Mark's back soothingly. Jack helped Mark from where he was collapsed on the floor and helped him get back into bed. Mark smiles at Jack weakly and closes his eyes. Not noticing the tears forming at Jack's eyes.

After helping Mark into bed, staring at his pale face and brown eyes that lost their sparkle, Jack couldn't fight back tears any longer and waited until Mark was asleep before breaking down. The Irishman is getting more and more worried about the American. Being as stubborn as Mark is, he has refused to go to the doctors even after weeks of being sick. Jack sighs before deciding enough is enough and dials the number for the local Doctor surgery.

"Hello? Yes do you have any appointments available today?....You do? Great!....Um yes it's Mark Fischbach...Mhm 26th of the 6th 1989...Ah thats brill that ye. Bye" Jack hangs up the phone and it almost feels like a weight has finally been lifted off his shoulders. If this means Mark can finally start getting better, he can be happy. Jack looks up at the clock, working out how long he has until he should wake Mark up. "3 hours" Jack thinks to himself. He thinks about how Mark will be upset at him but he doesn't care too much, it is hurting both him and Mark seeing him get weaker.

Jack smiles slightly before using the time to film a video that he could edit later. He scrolls through his tweets and comments to see what games fans are suggesting. He decides on one of the Trollface Quest games, knowing how much fun they are to film. It also helps him to unwind and relax, forgetting about the personal situation for a while.

2 hours of recording passes and Jack switches off the camera, feeling slightly bubbly and energetic and most importantly, happier. Jack leaves the recording room and makes a glass of water and some painkillers before padding along quietly to the bedroom. Jack pushes the door open and smiles at the mess of bedsheets and pillows with Mark curled up, snoring lightly. Jack resists the urge to get into bed with the American and spend the rest of the day there.

Jack climbs into bed and leans over Mark, kissing him all over his face. "Wake up ya lazy bastard! Ye left me all alone" Jack says before continuing kissing Mark.

Mark opens his eyes and smiles while wrapping a hand around the back of Jack's head and pulls him down to kiss him properly. Jack gladly kisses back before pulling away.

"Ah no! Come on you! Up ya get" Jack laughs while Mark tries to protest and hide under the duvet.

"mmmff no let's stay here where it's warm and cosy" Mark replies while trying to grab Jack again. Jack pulls the sheets away and shakes his head.

"Nuh uh you have a doctor's appointment in 1 hour an-"

"Sean! I am fine okay? Trust me I will get bet-"

"No Mark, listen to me! You are not okay and we both know that! I am so worried 'bout ya so get ready! No arguments! I will carry ya there if I have to." Jack says while grabbing a shirt and jeans for Mark. Mark laughs and sits up, smiling weakly.

"Carry me eh Jackaboy? Nah you don't have it in you" Mark says while moving to get out of bed. Jack takes a step closer.

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge Markimoo?" He scoffs and winks before walking back to the bed and actually picked Mark up like he didn't weigh anything. Mark whined but looked at Jack, clearly amazing and maybe even slightly annoyed.

"Sean! Argh! Jesus christ put me down! Fine I will go to the fucking doctors if it makes you happy okay?" Mark said in defeat. Jack cheers and puts Mark down before pulling him closer and kissing him lightly on the lips. Jack mumbles a small thank you while Mark smirks and pulls away to get changed.

* * *

"I still don't see why you made me come here, it's just going to be some annoying infection or stomach bug not even that serious. You're being way to overprotective babe."

"Ah shut up will ya? You're 'ere 'cause you need to be checked over so stop being a fucking baby"

"I don't want to be here Jack, I don't even need to be here!"

"I know, but you and I both know somethin' is goin' on."

Mark sighed, it seemed no matter how hard he tried to protest, Jack wasn't having any of it. Mark was running out of energy so he slumped in his chair and folded his arms. Jack looked across and giggled at the sulking American. He reached across and grabbed is hand. Mark looked up and quickly pulled Jack in for a kiss. As much as Jack and Mark refrain from showing PDA in public incase of fans, Mark couldn't help himself.

"Mark Fischbach to room 2 please. That's Mark Fischbach to room 2. Thank you." The voice over the speaker called. Jack jumped up off his chair and helped the American up. Mark felt weak and shaky so it took longer to walk the short distance to the room. Mark knocks on the door and walks in first, Jack followed close by. He greeted the doctor and sat in the chair closest to him, while Jack stayed at the back of the room.

"Hello Mark, what seems to be the problem today? I see you asked for today so I assume it's important, yes?" The doctor starts, while looking at Mark and then at Jack.

Mark coughed and cleared his throat. "It wasn't me that rang, it was my...boyfriend here. Anyway for the last few weeks I've been sick every morning and have lost all energy. Personally, I think it's a stomach bug." Mark explained while the doctor took notes down. Mark wished he was back at home, he still had some videos to edit and wanted to record some more too.

The doctor looked up at Mark after finishing his notes. "Okay so with the sickness, have you had any stomach cramps? Back cramps?" The doctor questioned, fingers on the keyboard ready to type more notes. Mark felt sick and looked at Jack. Jack spoke up and answered for him.

"Along with the sickness he has complained of stomach cramps in the lower area of his stomach. He has also said his back hurts sometimes but it's nothing painkillers can't ease so that's never worried us." Jack said. The doctor looked worried and confused.

He turned to Jack. "Is his sickness every morning? How many times?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Yeah it's been every morning. Today it was 3 times which is the worst it has ever been." Jack spoke quickly, noticing the worried look of the doctor.

"Hmm well this is rare" The doctor says. Both Jack and Mark look at the doctor. Mark started panicking, Jack walked over and squeezed his shoulders, trying to reassure him. The doctor stood up and walked to the corner of the room, grabbing some rubber gloves and putting them on. He walked back over to the worried couple and coughed to clear his throat. "Now Mark, would you mind to lie down on this bench here? I would like to have a feel around your stomach if that's okay?" He says. Mark nodded and stood up and walked the few steps to the bench and lay down.

The doctor presses around his stomach, from around the top until the just above the American's jeans. The doctor hummed every now and then, confirming his suspicions but then had another worried look on his face. As Mark sits up, the doctor takes his gloved off and washes his hands before sitting back at his desk. "Well Mark, as I had thought, It seems that you have MWS" ((A/N This is obviously made up, and I couldn't think of a smart-ass medical name to seem realistic))

Mark froze and panicked more, he had never heard of MWS. "W-whats that?" He said shakily, trying to use what little strength he had left at this point.

The doctor looked directly at the couple, finding it hard to break the news to them. "Ummm well errr I'm afraid to say it means Male Womb Syndrome."

Both Mark and Jack looked at each other, hearts stopping. They turn to look at the doctor who looks uncomfortable but continues.

"MWS is a very rare condition that effects only around 1 in a million males. Your body seems to have a functioning womb. It is quite small but it can still hold...A baby"


	2. Male Womb Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news yet to sink in, how will Jack and Mark take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T EXPECT PEOPLE TO ACTUALLY LIKE THIS HOLY SHIT! SO HERE HAVE A CHAPTER 2 :) Also i'm thinking of changing the fic name...any suggestions?]

"So Mark is pregnant? H-how is that even possible? last time I checked he was a fuckin' dude!" Jack cried, still trying to process the information. Who would have thought a stomach bug could be an actual baby, living inside Mark. Mark was silent the whole time, shaking with so many questions. What? How? Why?

Finally he speaks up. "No! No no no I cannot be pregnant! This is biologically impossible! This can't happen! Haha good joke Doc, now seriously what is wrong with me?" Mark shouts while Jack tries to calm him down but to no avail. The doctor coughed and the couple looked away from each other and back at the doctor, who looked sympathetic and was holding some leaflets in his hands.

"I am not joking around Mr. Fischbach, I do believe you are pregnant. It is a genetic mutation, this means that somewhere along the lines of being in the womb, your genes mutated. You could have possibly been initially a woman, but the mutation may have changed that around but you still have some woman functions, in your case a small but working womb. Now don't worry, I have some leaflets that could tell you more and I will refer you to a midwife who only specialises in MWS, she should be able to contact you both today." The doctor finalises.

Mark and Jack freeze. "So this actually means?..." Mark pipes up, wanting the answer to the already answered question. Hey, got to make sure right?

"Congratulations Mark, you are indeed pregnant and having a baby"

* * *

Jack and Mark quickly left the doctor's room and the whole surgery in silence, not saying a word to each other. Jack looked across at Mark, who was holding tightly on to Jack's hand. Suddenly, Jack had an idea on how to possibly lighten the mood and smirked at the idea.

"The one time you want to bottom eh Mark?" Jack joked, his face lighting up when he saw Mark was laughing lightly. His face soon going back to looking like he was going to cry again. Mark stopped and wrapped himself in Jack's arms, suddenly breaking down. He couldn't stop thinking about the news.

"Why me? I don't understand any of this I can't understand of this! What's going to happen? Could I die? Could the baby die? Do we even want a baby? Are we ready for a baby? Jack I can't do this! What are we going to do? Why? J-just w-why?" Mark cried, starting off quiet but getting louder as he began to panic. Jack didn't know what to say, he too had tears in his eyes. He just clutched Mark tighter and let him cry it out, whispering comfort in his ear.

The Irishman walked the distressed American to the car and Mark reached into his pocket and shakily handed Jack the keys to the car, being unable to drive in the state he is in. Since moving to LA, they both decided Jack should learn to drive. He only passed his test a few months ago, so was still nervous as he started the car.

Nervously, Jack pulled out of the car park and began the long journey back the their apartment. The ride was silent, with Mark still in deep thought and sniffing every now and then and Jack putting full attention on the road ahead.

After arriving at the apartment, as soon as Jack parked the car Mark jumped out and ran inside. Getting inside the door Jack noticed the door to the studio was shut, signalling Mark was in there. Jack left the American to it, assuming he was going to record to cheer himself up. Jack keeps his distance and decides to watch the Game Grumps on Youtube for a while. After an hour Jack gets up and walks to the kitchen, deciding to make himself and Mark a coffee and sandwich

Grabbing the plate of sandwiches, coffees and some painkillers just incase, Jack tip-toes to the recording studio and knocks on the door softly but to no answer and hearing silence from the other side. Moving the plate to balance on his forearm, Jack reaches over and opens the door, peaking in just to make sure Mark wasn't recording. It looked like Mark hadn't recorded at all.

Mark had his head on the desk, Jack walked over and placed the coffees and painkillers down along with the sandwiches. He took a glance at the computer screen, which had different tabs open, all of them about MWS. Jack sighs slightly and bends down to wrap his arms around Mark, holding him tight. "Mark?"

Mark looked up and turned his chair so he was facing the Irishman, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He smiled a little before grabbing Jack and pulling him so he sat straddling him. Once Jack was settled Mark collapsed into Jack's chest.

"Ye know Google isn't the done thing 'ere? It will jus' worry ya more" Jack says softly while running his fingers through Mark's fading pink hair.

"MWS can kill Sean! It has so many side affects, it could kill me, it could kill the baby heck even the baby could be born with some sort of disability! This isn't safe Jack! It's actually killed the father and baby! I don't want to loose you and I don't want to harm this baby! I can't do this!" Mark cried before breaking down again. Jack couldn't hold it in any longer and started crying too, it broke his heart seeing his Markimoo like this.

"Listen to me okay? We need to talk about this babe. I know this is really hard to understand but we need to know before worrying and overthinking things. What do ya want to do Markimoo?" Jack said in reassurance. Mark looked up and smiled before pulling Jack down for a kiss.

Mark wipes his eyes and coughs, clearing his throat. "I-I love you more than anything in the world! I've always wanted my own family, I have always wanted to be a dad and you know what Sean? After thinking about it I realise I have everything I want, right now. I have my family, there's you and me....and now we have little squirt!" Mark says while looking down and placing a hand on his stomach now smiling. "I want to keep them Jack! I want my family"

When Mark looked up, Jack had tears in his eyes. Jack placed his hand on on top of Mark's and smiled. "Squirt eh?" Mark nodded. "I love you so much! We are a little family, your dream family!" Jack says while Mark couldn't stop smiling.

"We are gonna be dads?" Mark had a hopeful sparkle in his once dull eyes, Jack laughed and kissed him again.

"Nah! You're the mom."

"Oh ha ha! You're the one who bottoms!"

"Yeah? And the one time you do, you go and get yourself pregnant, therefore Mark, ye are the mom!"

"I am so much more manly than you!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Whateva ya say Mark, whateva ya say" Jack says before laughing and kissing Mark once more, no longer worrying about the situation.


	3. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the initial shock has all but been forgotten, they forget about the awaiting phone call. Enter Hannah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No what ppffft nope I totally didn't add myself to the fic hahahaha no I didn't....SHUT UP AND READ THE FIC! *hides under duvet*
> 
> ALSO...I'm thinking of writing my first attempt at a full smutty chapter! Should I? I mean I have a cute idea for one so it would be in a few chapters.

Mark and Jack had settled down and decided to film some more of The Forest. Even though they are living together and have been for over 6 months, they have yet to record a collab video. Settled down into different rooms, Jack loads up the game and Mark joins it.

Halfway through the collab, Mark thinks it has been too 'Tame' and decides to join in on more Septiplier, keeping the ship afloat and the fans crazy. "Yo Jackaboy?" Mark says while trying to build a treehouse.

Jack sighs. "Yeah Mark?"

"Who would bottom?"

Jack stops fishing in the game and coughs while Mark laughs. Jack could hear his laughter on skype and down the corridor. "Where tha fuck is this conersation goin'?"

Mark stops laughing and speaks again. "No seriously out of Septiplier, who would bottom?"

Jack looks at the camera and whispers Mark, quiet enough to be heard in the final video, but not enough to be heard by the American. Jack speaks up again, this time trying to change the subject. "What are ya even talkin' abo-AH CRAP I JUST DIED! FUCKA YOU YA BASTARD SHARK!" Jack cried. Mark realised Jack was changing the subject and started laughing again.

* * * 

Another 10 minutes of recording, Jack and Mark both decide to stop playing and get something to eat. No sooner as they both settle down on the sofa, Mark's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Is this Mark Fischbach?"

"Um yeah that's me"

"Great! My name is Hannah and I'm a midwife who specialises in MWS, I got a call from your doctor a few hours ago and I wondered if you and your partner would like to see me today? We could go over any questions and concerns you may have."

"Today? Ummm yeah sure that would be great! What time should we expect you?"

"Hmm how about within the hour? Sorry I am just excited to be working with another MWS case again. I could come later if you like?"

"Hey it's not a problem, see you soon!...Yeah...okay bye" Mark hangs up. He just possibly maybe have forgotten all about the specialist ringing. He was also shocked at how soon they would be able to see her. Jack stood up and looked at Mark, clearly confused.

"That babe, was the specialist midwife! She is coming over in an hour! I can't believe this Jack, I am both happy and scared."

Jack broke into a big smile and hugged Mark tightly. "This is the start of somethin' big for all 2 an' a half of us! We can express our worries ta this specialist anyway, hopefully that can make ya feel better."

The couple smiled at each other before Mark wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and pulled him in, hugging him tightly. Jack collapsed into the taller man's chest and smiled. Mark let go and decided to go for a shower. Jack nodded and went to wash the plates from dinner.

Just as Mark finished showering and had gotten dressed, the doorbell to his apartment rang. The American could hear the soft footsteps from Jack and the door opening. Sudden waves of nervousness stopped Mark from opening the bathroom door so he decided to stay and hear the conversation.

"Hello! Are you Mark?"

Mark could hear muffled laughter from Jack. "Nope I'm his partner, Sean"

"Well then, Hi Sean! I'm Hannah the specialist midwife and I'm looking forward to be working with you and the pregnant man himself, where is he?" Hannah said excitedly.

Jack led Hannah into the apartment and let her get comfy before rushing to the bathroom and opening the door, not realising Mark was pressed against it so Mark fell forward on top of Jack. Both of them looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Fallin' fer me again Mark?" Jack said in between laughter. Mark just punched his shoulder and continued laughing.

A few minutes of laughing later, Mark rolled off of Jack and stood up before offering the Irishman his hand to help him up. Jack grabbed his hand let Mark pull him up. After both men were standing Mark wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and kissed him once before walking into the living room. Hannah stood up once the pair entered the room and rushed over to Mark.

"Aaah there he is! The mother-oops sorry-Father to be! Hi Mark, I'm here to answer any questions you may have and tell you more about this scary thing that is MWS and don't worry, I will be in contact throughout the whole pregnancy." Hannah spoke quickly, her excitement getting the better of her.

Mark laughed at her excitement, feeling more relaxed. "Nice to meet you Hannah! I have so many questions and i'm sure he does-" Mark started before looking over at Jack who nodded. "So brace yourself for a tornado of questions."

Hannah smiled before sitting down again on one of the sofas while Jack and Mark sit on the opposite one. Hannah opens her bag and grabs out a folder, with Mark's name already on it. "This is your pregnancy folder, all women get one so it's only fair males do too! Throughout the pregnancy this will be updated after each scan and appointments. Any worries will be written down and your development will be recorded too. Later on, closer to your due date we will also write a birth plan and keep it in the folder. So don't you go losing this." Hannah explained while opening the folder and showing Mark and Jack a few pages. She opened the bag again and took out a pen and pregnancy test.

She handed Mark the pregnancy test, Mark pulled a face and Jack laughed at his reaction. "That is a pregnancy test Mark, it's more detailed than shop brought ones and can give an indication on how many weeks you are. Before we can start I need to record that down. Off you go!" Hannah said while Mark looked confused again but stood up and went to the bathroom.

Jack watched Mark as he left the room. Hannah coughed to get Jack's attention, he turned and looked back at her. "Can I ask you a quick question Sean? I need to put it at the start of the folder. It's always best the answer comes from the partner in these circumstances." Hannah said while holding the pen and folder. Jack just nodded in response.

"Thank you! Okay so how did Mark take the news? I know it's going to be hard to explain but I will need some indication on his feelings." She asked while getting ready to write the Irishman's answer.

"Well that's gonna be hard t' explain umm well it didn't go down well at all, he didn't believe it at first and it's after we left the surgery did he break down cryin' and panickin' over it. At home was no better, he shut himself away for an hour until I went to talk t' him. Mark seems somewhat happy now, but I can't be sure." Jack said as Hannah quickly wrote some notes down.

After she finished writing she nodded her head and smiled. "Mark's reaction seems normal so no worries there. Also I can't help but notice your accent! Definitely not American right?" She asked. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Nope! I was born in Ireland and moved to LA to live with Mark 'bout six months ago." Jack replied.

"Knew it!" Hannah laughed. Jack smiled back.

Moments later, Mark walked back into the room carrying the pregnancy test. He shot a quick smile at Jack before walking over and handing the midwife the test and sitting back down next to Jack, looking scared. Jack smiled back and wrapped an arm around Mark, comforting him a little.

Hannah took the pregnancy test from Mark and looked at it until the result came through. A small gasp could be heard that soon got the pairs attention. Hannah burst out in a huge smile. "My my, Mark you are definitely pregnant!"

For the first time that day, Mark actually broke into a huge smile instead of being scared about it. Jack hugged Mark tightly and smiled back.

"That's not all fellas! Mark, you are approximately 12 weeks! That means you are able to have a scan and see the baby!" Hannah said while taking writing in the folder and smiling.

Mark smiled again and turned to Jack. "Jack! We're gonna be dads! We really are gonna have this family" He cried, happy tears forming in his eyes. Jack's eyes were also watery and he laughed before kissing Mark.

"We are going to have the perfect family Mark"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL YOUR KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE KEEPING ME MOTIVATED OMG I DIDNT EXPECT YALL TO LIKE THIS! ^.^ THANK YOU!
> 
> Also if someone would like to be a beta for this story (I have a lot of college assignments so it's hard to do both) Then comment below or send me an ask on tumblr septiceyetrash.tumblr.com


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack have a load of questions for Hannah, can she answer them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM BOOM CHAPTER 4 *throws confetti* ENJOYYYYYY

"Right, okay so now onto the questions! You both said you have loads so fire away." Hannah said while finding the correct page in the folder and picking up the pen again, she looked across at the two men who were nodding at each other. It was clear to see they were both nervous.

Mark coughed and spoke up. "Going straight to the big questions. Could this kill me? Will the baby die? Could we both die? Please just be truthful Hannah, no skipping around edges." Mark spoke clearly, just wanting answers.

Hannah smiled softly at Mark and shook her head. "Now now there is no need to worry about that! MWS can not and will not kill you, the only thing you should be worried about there is labour-" Hannah paused, laughings at Mark's now-white face. "As for the baby, it could happen but its very, very rare, like a 1% chance which is nothing to worry yourself over okay? This will go exactly as how a female pregnancy does, the only difference is you are a guy." Hannah said while both Jack and Mark physically relaxed and smiled more.

By the new reassurance, Jack decided to ask some lighter questions. "Hannah, we are both males, does tha' mean the baby will be male?" Jack asked. Hannah laughed again and shook her head.

"You would think that but apparently no. According to the statistics, only 60% are born boys. Why that question, do you have a preference?" She answered as Jack blushed slightly.

"Errrr maybe! T' be honest I've always wanted a daughter." Jack replied.

"When will I start showing? I need to know because of yo- something." Mark asked, wanting to record a lot of videos before he grew too big to hide his stomach.

Hannah looked at Mark, clearly confused by what Mark stated to say before changing his mind. She decided not to ask and just answer the question. "You are 12 weeks, I'm surprised you've not noticed." Hannah said watching Mark and Jack's faces light up.

Mark looked at Jack and laughed before standing up and quickly pulling his shirt up. He looked down at his stomach and sure enough, a small bump was already forming. Mark moved his hands down and placed them on his stomach while looking at the Irishman, who looked as if he could cry. "Jack! Jack! Look! There's a bump! You can see it? How have we not noticed?" Mark cried excitedly as Jack nodded his head.

Mark pulled his top back down before sitting on the sofa again. All of he worries had been completely lifted. He still kept a hand over his stomach. "In males, pregnancy starts showing earlier so I should expect it should be pretty noticeable around the 20-25 week stage." Hannah said while starting to write notes in the folder again.

She gave the folder to Jack and stood up. "Since there's no more questions, it's time I should leave and let you both have some time to think. Here is my card, feel free to ring me any time! Also expect a letter in the post in a week or so, it will be about a ultra-sound scan." She said while walking to the door. She waved a quick goodbye before opening the door and leaving.

* * *

It was late at night and Jack was taking a shower while Mark was getting ready for bed. Jack couldn't stop thinking about the whole situation. Yes he was happy! He couldn't think of a single word to describe the feeling in his stomach. But there was still some doubt in the back of his mind, he wondered if this was the right thing to do, he didn't want to see Mark hurt. He didn't want to see the baby hurt. He didn't want anything bad to happen. He was scared. Scared of anything bad that could happen. Jack smiled so himself, vowing that he would protect Mark and the baby as best as he can so he doesn't see anything happen to the two people he loved most.

A/N SORRY THIS WAS SHORT! THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE, JACK'S FEELINGS AT THE END SEEMED PERFECT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta, if I had one I could roll out chapters quicker :) Interested? Comment or send me an ask at septiceyetrash.tumblr.com


	5. Shopping (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the news has sunken in and the expecting couple can finally relax. Mark's "mother instincts" get the better of him and decide a shopping trip in in order.

((A/N OMG I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! I am in my final year of college and the workload was getting stressful Aaaaah I have plans to turn this into a series too! Enough rambling, go read the story.))

Waking up early the next morning, Mark found Jack curled behind him with his arms around Mark and hands resting on Mark's now noticeable bump. The American smiled and wished he could stay in bed but he had an idea that he couldn't seem to shift out of his head. He tried to convince himself not to and that he was a "manly man" but "motherly instincts" got the best of him. He sighed before getting out of bed quietly and quickly, he had to admit he was excited. The movement and lack of warmth alerted the sleepy Irishman who sat up and looked at Mark, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning sleepy head" Mark said while putting on some jeans and struggling. Mark made a mental note to make sure he got bigger clothes that would fit around his stomach.

Jack mumbled a small "Morin" before yawning again and laughing at the American. "Need a hand there Markimoo?" he said while getting out of bed and walking over to Mark. Mark quickly shook his head.

"Nah I got this Jackaboy just you watch." Mark said while trying to fasten the button. He let out a cheer and he finally managed it. "See? I got it" He said triumphantly.

Jack giggled. "Mhm sure Mark, sure yer not squashing squirt in ther'" He said while walking behind Mark and wrapping his arms around him, hands coming to rest on the bump. Mark let out a soft sigh and turned in Jack's arms so he was facing him. He smiled before pressing a gentle but needy kiss to Jack's lips. Mark pulled away and quickly threw Jack some clothes.

"Get dressed you soppy shit we're going out" He said while Jack looked confused but got dressed anyway.

"Out? Where? Mark it's 9am I don't wanna go out" Jack said while pulling up his jeans. Mark just laughed and put he shoes on, already walking out the bedroom door.

Jack quickly finished getting changed and practically ran after the American who was already leaving the front door, still laughing. Once out into the street Jack kept begging and asking Mark where they were going. Mark shook his head and grabbed the keys out of his pocket, unlocking the car. He opened the door to the still tired Irishman and waited for him to climb in.

"After you ma'lady" Mark said while bowing and extending an arm. Jack stopped and looked at Mark before breaking into laughter.

"Hey! I ain't no lady I am a strong handsome Irishman who can fuck ye up!" Jack cried while putting up his fists and punching Mark slightly, mocking him. Mark quickly followed and copied Jack's movements. Soon enough a fake fight broke out and both Youtubers ended up in fits of laughter.

As Mark was still laughing, Jack managed to calm down and stare at Mark, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to him. "I win" Jack whispered in Mark's ear before closing the short gap between them and kissing Mark. The American let out a small gasp in surprise before surrendering to Jack, kissing him back with just as much force.

5 minutes later the pair where finally in the car with Mark driving and Jack still curious as to where they were going so 'early' in the morning. Mark still hadn't given in to the Irishman's protest much to Jack's annoyance. The car journey wasn't exactly long, probably 10 minutes at most but to Jack, and Mark, it seemed ages away. Getting closer to the destination Mark began feeling excited, almost bouncing on his seat. Jack could sense Mark's excitement and began to perk up more and feel less tired.

Pulling into the car park of the shopping centre, Mark found a space near the entrance and parked the car. The pair climbed out the car and walked to the entrance. Jack looked over at Mark, well and truly puzzled. He raised an eyebrow to the over excited American.

"Shopping?"

To be continued...

((A/N FILLER CHAPTER TO KEEP Y'ALL HAPPY! AGAIN IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!))


	6. Quick Authors note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming soon!

Oh my god I am so so so so sorry for forgetting this story!! I was so caught up in college assignments and deadlines.

Now that I have finished college I will be picking back up this fic and uploading more chapters. Thank you to those who have sent me lovely comments! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for the story or have any questions then feel free to message me on tumblr septicnatural.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? SHOULD I CARRY ON WITH THIS? OR KEEP IT HIDDEN FOREVER?


End file.
